


Obsessed With You

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba's got some obsessions.  Some of them are very tiring.





	Obsessed With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 50 Days of Pupship: Kaiba being the very definition of a Scorpio

Kaiba had some highkey obsessions. Jounouchi found this out the hard way.

First it was Yugi. Dear, sweet Yugi who enjoyed playing games for fun, whether he won or lost (of course, he usually won more than he lost, but the point is there). And then there's Kaiba, who cannot abide Yugi dueling anyone less worthy than him, which means everybody except Seto Kaiba. Yugi was his rival and no one else's. And heaven forbid Yugi lose a match to anyone but Kaiba. Jounouchi had seen him sulk for days after Yugi lost a friendly duel with Mai.

Then it was the Blue Eyes. Of course Kaiba had scoured the world to find the only cards in existence so he could have them all for himself. Literally everything around him was based on the Blue Eyes White Dragon, from the statues around KaibaCorp to the decor of his offices. Everything Blue Eyes was his first before it went out to anybody else. Yes, even down to the little gachapon from the machines.

And then, there was his relationship. Holy hell, did Jounouchi not know what he was getting into. For someone as busy as Kaiba always was, he was a constant texter. Whenever they were apart, Jounouchi could count on a text or five from Kaiba waiting for a response. This was especially bad whenever he was hanging out with Yugi and the gang. Once he shut his phone off for the day just to stop getting notifications, only to have an argument about it later. (Kaiba went with, "You could've died and how would I know?" and Jounouchi laughed his head off.)

Whenever they were together in a group (which Jounouchi made happen by inviting the gang over to Kaiba's every now and then), Kaiba would look disinterested, but sit just a little too close to Jounouchi, as if warning everyone else off. Still, Jounouchi didn't mind it all. It was Kaiba's way of showing affection, which was rare to find even on good days. Jounouchi had seen worse from Kaiba and he'd handled it then. He could take on Kaiba on any day.


End file.
